thetwocursesbattleelementsblasttopastfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryce
Description and Personality: Bryce has short shaggy blonde hair,light blue eyes,somewhat pale skin,about 5 foot 8 in height. Bryce is just a normal guy who likes to show off when it comes to doing tricks on the trampoline and playing video games. He exspecially likes showing off in front of Amy. His Personality and Description basically stay the same in the Blast to the past except he's more caring,and has older features. Age: *16 years old in The Battle of the Elements *34 years old in Blast to the Past. History: Bryce came from New York City.Having entered and won a contest for the chance to study in Sydney Australia for a month or so.Bryce came from a family of four,having only one sister named Alex.His mom was a stay at home mom and his dad was a realator.After the ship crash his parents thought he was dead. After having saved Amy,and defeated Grella he spent one and a half more years in school before graduating, moving into Jake's old house,and settling down with his wife Amy. Relationships: Amy: Battle of the Elements: When Bryce first meets Amy he developes a crush on her and it just grows stronger and stronger as time goes by. He doesn't know weither or not she feels the same way about him untill after Ashtons party. He is then sure of her feeling's toward him. Blast to the Past: Bryce and Amy are now married with two children of their own. He loves and cares for her very much such as repling to Leah when she said "Wow! You've ought to be the coolest person ever mom!" by saying "Don't I know it." He was sad when she sacrificed herself but understood that she had to. Alex: Battle of the Elements: Alex is Bryce's little sister. He gets along pretty well with his sister even though he isn't into all the goth and Punk rock stuff. Before he went on the cruise he promised his parents he would take care of her. He lets her move back to New York after Graduation to do what she pleases. Blast to the Past: It doesn't mention Alex in the story. Jake: Battle of the Elements: Jake is Bryce's best friend.The two get along very well and they're often found playing video games untill like 4:00 AM and trying to beat eachother with tricks on the trampoline. Blast to the Past: Basically the same as the first. Belle: Battle of the Elements: In the beginning he starts out thinking she's a prissy,fashionaista who only cared about herself but later on he started thinking that even more as she seemed to only care about her own life and didn't seem to care about anybody else. Blast to the Past: Whats mentioned in the story is that she's still trying to get him to forget about Amy but still hangs out with them. Saphfire: Battle of the Elements: In the beginning Bryce only see's Saphfire as the fire cursed witch who tricked Amy but as the story progresses he finds out from Ashton and the Mysterious Letter writer that she was once the New Loner girl in town who didn't fit in. Blast to the Past: Bryce is mentioned to have been friends with her because of Amy but doesn't really ineract in the story. Emily: Battle of the Elements: Bryce only see's Emily as the Ice Witch who wanted nothing but to keep Amy away from the gang who had originally been BFF's with Belle. He felt a bit more differentlly after she died. Blast to the Past: Basically the same feelings. Grella: Battle of the Elements: Bryce hates Grella for making Amy like that but doesn't show it that much.He very often calls her the "Hag" He's glad when she dies. or atleast he think's she's dead... Blast to the Past: Bryce still hates her as much as ever. He finds out she's been alive in ghost form all this time. Hailey: Battle of the Elements: Bryce doesn't really even know Hailey exists.That's how much he knows her. But he realizes she exists when she dies. Ashton: Battle of the Elements: Bryce at first was a bit sceptical of Ashton thinking that he was under the hag's influence as well as the others but as time went by he learned that he wasn't under the "Hag's" control and he really just want's to set them free from the curse and to love Saphfire. The same intention as Bryce with Amy. It was also hinted that Bryce might've been a bit jealous when Amy was put on Ashton's team and when Ashton called Amy over at the dance. Blast to the Past: Bryce doesn't really interact with Ashton during the story much but it is mentioned that they keep in touch by writing letters to each other. Chase Anderson: Blast to the Past: Not much is really known about Bryce's relationship with his son Chase, Other than the fact that Bryce said he was going home to make sure Chase didn't destroy the house. Leah Anderson: Blast to the Past: Bryce loves his daughter Leah, dearly but once he finds out that she inheirited her mother's power he knowns that the only safe place for her is with Landon at the camp. Although Leah mistakes his leaving as a sign that he really doesn't care about her, Bryce really just wants her safe. Landon Goldburg: Blast to the Past: Not much is really known about Bryce's relationship with Landon. They seem to get along fine as of when the world was brought back to the past. Serenity: Blast to the Past: Bryce doesn't really have a "Relationship" of any kind with Serenity. He barely knows who she is besides the fact that she's Falkar's daughter. Powers and Abilities: Bryce can do backflips,frontflips,and all sorts of tricks. He is quite flexible and swift. But he doesn't have any special powers.